Hundreds of Love Songs for You
by Rosetta Halim
Summary: Bagi Neji, hubungannya dengan Sakura telah usai. Sakura yang mencintai popularitas tidak bisa bersanding dengannya yang benci sorotan kamera dan mencintai kesederhanaan. Bagi Sakura, kata "putus" yang sering diucapkan Neji tidak pernah berarti putus. Neji masih dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya. Pria tradisional yang kaku (Hyuuga Neji) X Wanita populer yang posesif (Haruno Sakura)
1. Prolog

Sumarry: Bagi Neji, hubungannya dengan Sakura telah usai. Sakura yang mencintai popularitas tidak bisa bersanding dengannya yang benci sorotan kamera dan mencintai kesederhanaan. Bagi Sakura, kata "putus" yang sering diucapkan Neji tidak pernah berarti putus. Neji masih dan akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

Pria tradisional yang kaku (Hyuuga Neji) X Wanita populer yang posesif (Haruno Sakura)

* * *

 **Hundreds of Love Songs for You**

 **Prolog**

 **©Rosetta Halim**

 **Naruto dan semua karakternya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

The Sound of Summer, gubahan milik pianis paling berbakat di Konoha, Uchiha Mikoto, yang berasal dari album ketiganya, Sound of the Season, dimainkan oleh pemuda berambut coklat panjang. Penutupan festival musim panas Hyuuga Gakuen yang membuat mulut semua orang terbuka.

Dari empat gubahan milik Mikoto, The Sound of Summer memang yang paling sulit. Tidak semua pianis bisa memainkannya dengan sempurna. Tetapi, gubahan itu yang paling cocok dimainkan di musim panas seperti saat ini. Musim panas mengalun dalam setiap dentingnya. _Tsuyu_ yang membuka musim panas pun terasa dalam _prelude_ -nya. Terkadang, walau bisa memainkannya, belum tentu suara musim panas itu benar-benar terasa sampai hati.

Seperti semua orang, dia pun terpesona. Tidak hanya dengan dentingan pianonya, tetapi sosok pemain yang duduk di depan piano itu.

Demi Tuhan, dia ingin berlari ke panggung, lalu melupakan semua orang yang ada di sana dan melupakan suara musim panas. Menjadikan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Bolehkah dia mengaku dia jatuh cinta?

Orang bilang, tidak kenal maka tidak sayang. Tetapi, bolehkah dia menyangkalnya sekarang? Baginya tidak sayang maka tidak kenal.

"Wah, _Our Pop Princess_ sedang jatuh cinta," ujar gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Kenyataannya akan membuatmu kecewa."

"Aku tidak akan kecewa kalau boleh duduk di atas piano itu," balasnya sambil memandangi pemuda itu. "Pig, aku akan mulai menulis lagu cinta," katanya mantap.

Selain menulis lagu cinta, hari itu juga dia memutuskan dia harus pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan pemuda itu. Tidak peduli jika sekolah musik tempatnya belajar adalah sekolah musik terbaik di Konoha. Dia bersedia meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Sensasi remaja, begitu mereka menyebut dirinya. Dia bukan tipe penyanyi remaja yang mengumandangkan cinta dalam setiap kesempatan. Lagu pertama yang ditulisnya bercerita tentang ayah dan ibu, saat usianya tujuh tahun. Setelah itu, makna lirik lagu buatannya selalu berkaitan dengan keluarga dan sahabat.

Dia tidak bisa menulis lagu cinta lantaran belum pernah merasakan cinta, terlalu sibuk dengan karier musiknya di aliran populer. Aliran itu banyak peminat, jadi persaingannya juga berat.

Meskipun begitu, ketenarannya tidak dapat diungguli oleh penyanyi-penyanyi lain yang seusia dengannya. Suaranya ada di mana-mana, film, _anime_ atau _dorama_.

* * *

Hanya untuk mendapatkan satu foto Hyuuga Neji, dia rela menguntit pemuda itu, pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukann fansnya.

Usai festival musim panas, dia tidak rela bila harus pergi begitu saja. Satu foto tidak akan membuang waktu, pikirnya.

Sepertinya pemuda itu pelit senyum dan antisosial. Teman-temannya yang lain beres-beres, dia malah berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah sambil menikmati susu putih yang dibelinya di stand bazaar minuman.

Saat Neji duduk di sebuah bangku taman, dia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang berada di belakang bangku itu. Dia panik saat Neji beranjak dari bangku kemudian berjalan ke balik semak. Lantaran tidak sempat memikirkan cara kabur, dia masuk ke dalam semak sambil berharap Neji tidak menyibak semak dan melihatnya.

Harapannya terkabul, Neji tidak mengintip ke dalam semak. Tetapi masalahnya, pemuda itu menyiramkan susu ke atas semak, tepat di atas kepalanya. Susu itu turun dari daun langsung ke kepala merah mudanya, kemudian turun ke wajahnya.

Demi apa pun, dia benci susu, rasanya amis. Tetapi, susu yang diberikan Neji tidak amis seperti susu yang dia rasakan di tempat lain. Mungkin rasa amisnya terlupakan saat dia ingat itu susu yang sama dengan yang diminum Neji. _Aku berbagi susu dengannya._ Pipinya terasa panas karena itu.

"Kalau kau tidak keluar akan kusiramkan air comberan ke kepalamu."

Dia keluar dari semak, kemudian tersenyum kikuk. Kedua pipinya merona sempurna.

"Aku tidak menyangka idola remaja suka menguntit."

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum kikuk. "A-a-aku tidak suka menguntit sebenarnya. Cuma …" dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terangkat secepat kilat. "… cuma aku … suka padamu."

"Hah?"

* * *

Sakura tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya. Dia masih sangat polos dulu. Tidak ada pengetahuan tentang cinta atau aturan-aturan dalam percintaan. Yang dia pikirkan saat itu hanya mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan.

Setelah mengetahui seluk-beluk cinta, dia berpikir suatu saat dia akan jatuh cinta lagi pada pemuda lain, seperti yang dialami orang kebanyakan. Tetapi, itu tidak berlaku untuknya. Ada begitu banyak pria yang keluar masuk dalam hidupnya, namun tak satu pun di antara mereka yang bisa menggeser posisi Neji.

Setiap lagu cinta yang dia tulis, semua berkaitan dengan Neji. Kemampuannya membuat lagu cinta tumpul bila itu bukan tentang Neji.

Sejauh ini, dia telah menulis delapan puluh empat lagu cinta untuk Neji. Itu akan bertambah walau Neji sering mengajaknya putus. Dia tidak ingin menyepakati setiap kata perpisahan yang keluar dari mulut pria itu.

Ponselnya berdering, memperdengarkan _refrain_ salah satu lagu yang diciptakannya untuk Neji, dering khusus untuk panggilan dari Neji. Langsung saja dia melompat turun dari tempat tidur, lalu menghampiri ponselnya yang sedang dicas.

Sangat jarang ponselnya berbunyi karena pesan atau panggilan dari Neji. Kata temannya, hubungan mereka tidak normal. Satu-satunya yang mencintai hubungan itu adalah dia.

Tidak salah jika orang lain berpikir seperti itu. Karena memang sikap Neji demikian adanya.

" _Kita putus."_ Suara Neji terdengar sangat dingin. Tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Neji mengucapkannya, tetapi tidak satu pun yang berhasil. Kalau Neji menelepon atau mengajaknya bertemu, tujuannya cuma untuk mengatakan dua kata itu, selebihnya tidak ada kata lain.

"Haha, kau tahu itu tidak akan berhasil."

Setiap kali dia membalasnya dengan kalimat itu, dia memikirkan sebuah cara untuk membujuk Neji.

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

Neji memutus sambungan.

Neji terdengar sangat yakin dengan keputusannya. Namun, beberapa minggu atau bulan kemudian, Sakura pasti berhasil menyambung kembali hubungan yang diputus Neji.

Sakura tidak tahu sampai kapan itu akan berlangsung. Neji selalu mencari alasan untuk putus, sementara dia tahu dia punya ratusan alasan untuk bersama pria itu.

* * *

To be continued …

Cerita ini akan mulai dibuat setelah semua cerita saya yang in-progress berganti status menjadi complete. Mudah-mudahan tahun depan. Anggap ini sebagai penggoda (tersenyum nakal)


	2. Si Jenius Tradisional

"Aku menunggu kalian di rumah."

Kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir lelaki yang beranjak dewasa kala siang dan malam memadu kasih. Suara khas bocah miliknya kian memudar, seakan dikikis oleh angin musim panas di tiap tahun yang terlewati. Dia tersenyum kepada dua nisan yang baru dibersihkan, kemudian pergi membawa peralatan bersih-bersih, meninggalkan rumah kedua orang tuanya, menyusul keluarga paman yang pergi lebih dulu.

Bulan lalu pun Hyuuga Neji berada di sana, mengatakan, "Ayah, Ibu, usiaku bertambah satu lagi." Dia selalu ada di sana untuk mengatakan banyak hal. Tak pernah berani bicara bila seseorang bersamanya. Neji tak mau dianggap lelaki cengeng, dan memang sulit mengira lelaki berambut panjang itu memiliki perasaan halus yang mudah terusik.

Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, mewarisi kepunyaan ayah dan paman. Bentuk wajah, yang beberapa tahun sebelumnya masih halus, semakin tegas. Rambut coklat gelapnya yang panjang melengkapi sosok garang yang tak dimiliki lelaki seusianya. Berkat orang tua pergi terlalu cepat, Neji pun berubah dewasa dan mandiri lebih cepat. Ekspresi datar dan sikap kaku dia anggap berguna melindungi hati serapuh ranting kering. Persetan jika orang lain menganggapnya kolot. Kenyataannya dia membutuhkan semua itu sebagai pelindung, agar tidak disakiti, agar dunia behati-hati padanya.

Jarak rumah dan pemakaman tidak begitu jauh. Neji sampai di rumah dan mulai menyibukkan diri untuk Festival Obon. Dia menancapkan obor yang telah siap kemarin di sekeliling rumah, dua buah lentera yang telah menyala digantung di dahan pohon _maple_ di halaman. Tidak perlu begitu banyak api, namun Neji, yang sangat percaya roh ayah dan ibunya bakal pulang ke rumah, berharap mereka menyukainya.

Pria paruh baya berambut jabrik berseru memanggil Neji kala pemuda itu menggantung sebuah lentara di kusen atap teras. Dia menengok tanpa menurunkan tangannya. Pria itu berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa, Kou- _san_?" Naji berujar datar sambil melepaskan lentera yang telah terikat dengan benar di kusen. Tak begitu penasaran dengan pria yang tengah tersengal-sengal itu.

"Butuh bantuan," kata Kou, kemudian menarik-embus napas dengan susah payah. "Hayashi- _san_ baru kecelakaan."

Neji sekadar membuka mulutnya sedikit, kemudian mengangguk paham. "Aku segera datang," kata Neji mantap, lalu masuk ke rumah.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan pemusik," Neji berkata pada Hinata dan bibinya yang tengah menyiapkan persembahan di ruang tamu. Sebelum sepupunya bertanya, cepat-cepat Neji menambahkan, "Hayashi- _san_ kecelakaan. Aku tidak tahu detailnya. Yang pasti ini keadaan mendesak. Aku titip persembahannya." Lalu dia buru-buru ke kamar mandi.

" _Nii-san_ , hati-hati! Jangan sampai terpeleset!" Hinata berteriak, menggoda sepupunya yang baru mengalami kesialan pagi tadi.

"Hinata!" Ibunya menggeram, mengingatkan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu tidak benar. "Pria tidak suka dipermalukan begitu."

Hinata menunduk sambil menahan tawa. "Maaf," katanya setengah berbisik.

"Jangan diulang lagi, atau dia tidak akan pernah mau menikahimu."

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Si Jenius Tradisional**

 **Hundreds of Love Songs for You** **2017 Rosetta Halim**

 **Naruto** **1997 Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING**

 **Ini fiksi penggemar NejiSaku Slight NejiHina dan NaruSaku**

* * *

Neji menyambar _uwabaki_ yang cuma berada di rumah selama libur musim panas dari _genkan_. Usai memasangkannya di kaki, Neji segera berlari ke luar, takut terlambat di hari pertamanya bergabung dengan pemusik untuk upacara sakral, apalagi berkaitan dengan orang mati.

Festival Obon di desa, lain dengan kota. Orang desa melangsungkan festival itu untuk tujuan luhur, sedang orang kota melakukannya cuma untuk hiburan. Rumah-rumah di kedua sisi jalan menuju kuil, halamannya diterangi lentera yang tergantung di tiang khusus. Mereka semua berharap roh keluarga yang telah pergi ke dunia sana berkenan mengunjungi mereka yang masih hidup. Dengan lampu-lampu itu, para roh tidak akan tersesat.

Pelataran Kuil Hyuuga telah diisi oleh beberapa orang yang bertugas pada upacara kali ini. Para pemusik, yang terdiri dari pria-pria menikah, berkumpul di tempatnya. Neji mengenakan ikat kepala putih yang semula terikat di pinggangnya. Malam itu dia menjadi pemusik paling tampan dengan kimono abu-abu dan _hakama_ hitam warisan ayahnya.

"Kau semakin mirip dengan Tuan Hizashi," rata-rata berkomentar demikian. Terutama Kou, tak berhenti melontarkan pujian sambil membawa _samisen_ ke sana ke mari, meminta persetujuan dari orang-orang.

"Bagaimana Hayashi- _san_?" tanya Neji.

"Cuma lecet-lecet. Tapi, dia takut tidak bisa memukul _taiko_ dengan benar," balas Kou, lalu kembali ke posisinya.

Dalam upacara pemanggilan arwah leluhur itu Neji menggantikan tugas Hayashi memukul _taiko_. Sebelumnya dia sempat meminta diikutsertakan, bahkan mengikuti latihan kelompok musik setiap hari. Namun, dia tidak diberi izin, lantaran terlalu muda. Kesempatan yang dia dapat malam kini akan dia pergunakan dengan baik, agar para pendahulunya itu yakin dia sudah cakap.

Kadang kala, warga desa merasa Neji terlalu aneh. Hampir semua remaja lelaki di desa bermimpi menjadi orang sukses di Konoha City. Bila tidak, remaja itu pasti kurang percaya diri untuk bermimpi. Sedang Neji, dia punya segalanya, kecerdasan, ketampanan dan kemandirian, tetapi mimpinya cuma sebatas membajak sawah peninggalan orang tua, menjadi pemusik dalam acara-acara adat dan keagamaan, dan mengajar di sekolah musik milik pamannya. Terlalu sederhana.

Alhasil, walau tampan, tak banyak gadis desa yang naksir padanya. Padahal bila Neji menuangkan sedikit ambisi ke dalam hidupnya, dia pasti jadi idola desa.

* * *

Gadis remaja tanggung itu masih betah memijat kaki ayahnya yang duduk berselonjor di ruang tamu.

Sepulang dari urusannya di Uta no Machi, kota besar di Prefektur Kurama, Hiashi mendapati putri bungsunya menonton televisi. Seharusnya tidak ada siapa pun di rumah, pergi ke Festival Obon.

Hanabi tak berhenti berusaha walau tadi pagi dia menolak dengan tegas tuntutan yang dilayangkan putrinya itu. Padahal, berkat usaha Hiashi, Sakura akan datang besok ke Hyuuga Gakuen, agar sekolah mereka mendapatkan nama baik. Meskipun cuma menyanyikan satu lagu, yang penting bisa melihat langsung. Tetapi, Hanabi tidak mengerti itu.

"Ayolah, _Tou-sama_ , sebentar lagi penjualan tiketnya bakal ditutup," bujuk Hanabi sambil terus memijat kaki ayahnya. "Haruno Sakura begitu baik datang ke tempat konyol seperti ini. Aku perlu menyambut kebaikannya."

Hiashi mengembuskan napas lelah. "Ditemani Neji," kata Hiashi singkat.

"Aaaa," Hanabi mendongakkan wajahnya, kemudian mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Dia merengek tidak terima. "Neji- _nii_ tidak akan mau. Dia itu sama kolotnya dengan _Nee-chan_. Dia akan terus menghina keramaian tanpa makna selama menonton konser. Itu memalukan, _Tou-sama_ , memalukan."

"Nanti kalau kau kuliah di Konoha City, kau bisa menonton konser sebanyak yang kaumau."

* * *

Petugas jaga di pintu masuk konser memeriksa seluruh tubuh Neji dan Hanabi. Lelaki paruh baya berseragam hitam itu mengernyit heran. Orang yang tengah digeledahnya ini lumayan terkenal di kalangan orang beradat dan beragama di prefektur Kurama, dia termasuk di dalamnya. Menemukan lelaki muda sepertinya di konser musik populer tentu saja merupakan _sesuatu_.

"Silakan," kata si Petugas. Dia tak segera beralih pada penonton lain yang butuh digeledah, asyik memerhatikan kedua sosok mirip itu memasuki lapangan. "Sudah kuduga," dia berbisik demikian lantaran mendengar perdebatan tentang menemani dan ditemani atau lebih pas bila diartikan: memaksa dan dipaksa.

"Hanabi, pegang tanganku dengan benar," Neji kembali memarahi Hanabi yang tak bisa diatur. "Atau kita pulang," ancamnya. Dia berbalik, menghadap pintu masuk yang baru beberapa langkah mereka tinggalkan.

Hanabi mendengus. _Kenapa sih kakakku ini kolot banget?_ Dia bertanya dalam hati sambil menggandeng tangan Neji, kemudian menarik Neji untuk bergabung dengan keramaian.

* * *

Di tengah lautan penonton yang sedang asyik bernyanyi bersama Sakura, Neji terus-terusan menyeka keringat di wajah dengan lengan kimono yang dia kenakan. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang ini betah berada di sini?

Neji tak menganggap Haruno Sakura itu penting, tetapi ada begitu banyak orang yang datang hanya untuk menontonnya. Dia sudah bilang pada Hanabi, tidak usah pergi ke konser pun bisa mendengarkan lagunya, lewat kaset. Di sini justru sulit mendengar dengan benar, belum lagi dia punya pengalaman buruk dengan keonser semacam ini.

Sambil menyeka keringatnya, Neji berharap ada seorang psikopat yang menembakkan peluru ke kepala Sakura, sehingga karamaian tanpa makna itu segera pecah dan berserakan ke seluruh penjuru kota.

"Hanabi, mau seberapa lama lagi?" Neji bertanya pada Hanabi yang tengah menutup mata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti semua penonton. Mulutnya bergerak, menyanyikan lagu manis tentang kelembutan seorang ayah pada anak gadisnya.

Neji mengembuskan napas lelah. Untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, dia mengamati sekliling. Orang-orang seperti _zombie_ , kemudian matanya mengarah ke panggung. Di sana Sakura bernyanyi sembari memainkan gitar akustik. Di belakang gadis itu, _backing vocal_ tak mau kalah dalam menghayati. Cuma Neji seorang yang tidak peduli tentang lagu itu.

Sesaat kemudian, lagu _mellow_ digantikan oleh lagu penuh semangat, terlalu semangat sampai, baik Sakura dan para penonton, melompat-lompat seraya meneriakkan lirik lagu. Cuma Neji seorang yang diam bak patung walikota yang dipamerkan di pusat kota.

Setelah―lagi-lagi―menyeka keringat yang semakin tak terkendali (bukan salahnya kalau yang dia punya hanya kemeja kimono), Neji menggeleng-geleng menyaksikan tingkah semua orang. Saat itulah, kelereng perak miliknya menangkap seseorang yang tak melompat; teman seperjuangan. Dia tidak bisa memastikan orang itu laki-laki atau perempuan, sosoknya bak siluet karena lampu sorot yang cuma mengarah ke panggung. Sepertinya orang itu juga sedang mencari teman senasib. Lehernya bergerak ke kanan, ke kiri, kemudian dia sedikit memutar tubuh untuk menengok bagian belakang.

Neji terus memerhatikan orang itu. Ketika wajahnya lurus ke depan, tampak begitu serius menonton; ketika dia membungkuk seperti sedang memungut sesuatu; ketika tubuhnya kembali tegak; dan ketika dia memosisikan dirinya selayak seorang penembak. Neji melihat semua itu.

Sebuah benda dalam genggaman tangan orang itu, yang Neji yakin sepucuk pistol, begitu mengejutkan Neji. Itu mengarah tepat kepada Sakura.

Tidak.

Neji tidak sungguhan tentang harapannya barusan. Dia punya pengalaman buruk dengan konser, bukan berarti orang lain harus mengalaminya juga.

Dengan susah payah, Neji berbicara pada Hanabi. Adik sepupunya itu tak acuh. Sedikit paksaan, Neji berhasil menariknya menerobos kerumunan, menuju orang mencurigakan itu. Ketika hampir sampai, Neji berusaha berbicara pada orang di sekitarnya, namun mereka tenggelam dalam kegembiraan, seperti halnya Hanabi, yang masih berteriak bak orang kesetanan.

"Kau mau apa?" Neji berkata seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan orang itu.

"Sial," umpatnya. Kemudian dia mendorong Neji dengan bahu. Untung orang di sekitar menjaganya dari kejatuhan.

Neji segera mengejar orang itu setelah mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya. Mereka berdua mengalami kesulitan menerobos keramaian. Tetapi, Neji bersikeras menangkap orang itu. Hanabi yang sadar ditinggalkan berteriak memanggilnya dan semakin menjadi kala Neji berhasil menangkap orang itu, lalu mereka adu jotos.

Penonton di sekitar situ pun mundur, menciptakan ruang kosong bagi keduanya. Sakura yang dapat melihat itu dari panggung tampak kebingungan. Musik berlanjut, namun suara penyanyi utama menghilang. Tak lama kemudian, semua orang berhenti dan memerhatikan apa yang dilihat Sakura.

Untunglah hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Sakura cukup pandai mengendalikan suasana. Terlebih panitia konser memberi tanda untuk terus lanjut, membiarkan petugas keamanan mengurus kekacauan itu.

* * *

Polisi tidak percaya ketika Neji bilang dia berusaha menyelamatkan, karena pihak lawan mengaku hal serupa. Mereka menganggap kedua orang yang bertengkar itu sedang mencari perhatian. Bukankah Haruno Sakura bakal berterimakasih bila mendengar berita kepahlawanan yang berlangsung di konsernya?

Neji siap bersumpah atas nama ayah dan ibunya. Dia tidak menyukai orang yang mereka sebut sensasi remaja, meskipun dia memang seorang remaja. Dia juga tidak butuh ucapan terima kasih dari seorang idol, bahkan tidak dari orang biasa.

Walaupun begitu, ini salahnya. Sebelum ayahnya pergi, dia sempat berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan terlibat dalam masalah apa pun dan membuat paman kerepotan. Seharusnya dia biarkan saja orang itu menembak. Saat keributan pecah, dia tinggal lari bersama penonton lainnya, dan pulang tanpa masalah.

Langkah kaki Neji berhenti di pintu masuk kantor polisi Uta no Machi. "Paman," panggilnya, pada saudara kembar mendiang ayah yang datang jauh-jauh agar bisa membebaskannya. "Aku minta maaf," ujarnya pelan, tepat ketika Hiashi berbalik, kemudian membungkuk dalam, tanda dia sangat menyesal.

"Aku percaya padamu. Itu yang kaukatakan, maka itu kebenaran.

* * *

"Bilang aku sakit atau apalah."

Sekolah musik pinggiran, begitulah Sakura menyebut Hyuuga Gakuen. Dia menyumpahi manajernya, Konan, karena tidak membiarkannya istirahat setelah konsernya di Uta no Machi. Belum lagi Hyuuga Gakuen itu, katanya, sekolah musik khusus tradisional yang baru saja membuka jurusan aliran musik modern.

Aduh, apa sih yang bakal dia lihat di sana? Sakura butuh istirahat. Ino sebentar lagi tiba di kota ini, dan besok mereka berdua pergi berlibur, melihat keindahan apa yang ditawarkan Prefektur Kurama.

"Sekolah itu jelas buruk buatku, Kona- _nee_."

Sakura punya pengalaman buruk dengan lagu tradisional. Dulu, dalam sebuah konser yang dihadiri banyak orang, pun ditayangkan di televisi, panitia mengadakan permainan pada puncak acara. Permainan yang di kemudian hari dianggap sebagai nasib malang Haruno Sakura.

Itu cuma sebuah tantangan menyanyikan judul lagu yang diberikan penonton. Awalnya Sakura percaya dia bisa, karena rata-rata penonton menyebut lagu populer, yang begitu akrab di telinga masyarakat Konoha. Namun, saat wanita bersuara sehalus sutra memintanya menyanyikan _Momiji_ ―lagu tradisional yang belakangan Sakura tahu sering dinyanyikan anak-anak, baik di desa maupun kota pada musim gugur―untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura tak tahu harus apa di atas panggung. Dia cuma terbengong sambil menggeleng pelan.

Sontak tawa renyah dari seluruh penjuru Konoha, hari itu, merusak rasa percaya diri Sakura, seolah mereka sedang merayakan Hari Tertawa Sedunia. Butuh tiga bulan lebih, baru dia mau kembali lagi ke panggung.

Selama tiga bulan masa pemulihan itu, Sakura berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa dia benci lagu tradisional. Sampai kapan pun dia tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan musik beraliran sesat itu.

"Sayang, cobalah anggap itu _gak_ pernah terjadi selama satu hari― _gak_ , cuma selama acara berlangsung. Kamu tahu ini penting buat kita. Kepala Sekolah Hyuuga Gakuen itu adik iparnya Minamoto Rena. Kamu penggemarnya, 'kan?"

"Iya deh. Tapi, kita tiba di sana lima menit sebelum giliranku?" Sakura kembali menawar.

"Memang harus begitu kok."

"Dan pulang segera setelah aku turun panggung," kata Sakura menegaskan.

"Eh, kamu _gak_ mau coba-coba kenalan sama anak situ. Kakak dengar, putra tunggal Minamoto Rena sekolah di situ."

" _Gak_ peduli!" teriaknya kesal. Rena- _san_ memang penyanyi pop berbakat, tetapi bukan berarti anaknya juga. Kalau iya, tidak mungkin batang hidungnya belum kelihatan sampai sekarang.

* * *

Neji sudah sangat siap memainkan karya terbaiknya di panggung nanti. Ini tidak akan sulit karena penontonnya tidak terlalu banyak. Apalagi cuma bermain _samisen_.

Di belakang panggung dia menanti namanya dipanggil tanpa kegugupan berarti. Dia terbiasa tampil di tempat yang cukup ramai.

Apa yang dikatakan pembawa acara membuatnya terbengong sesaat. Dia melangkah memasuki panggung, kemudian bersiap mempertanyakan kesalahpahaman itu kepada si pembawa acara. Paman, bibi dan kedua adik sepupunya duduk di baris paling depan, menatap penuh harap. Kebahagian memenuhi wajah mereka. Dia tak tega merusaknya.

Bukan cuma alat musiknya jauh dari apa yang dia siapkan, mereka bahkan menentukan karya yang harus dimainkannya. Neji mengepalkan tangannya, lalu berjalan dengan gugup ke depan piano.

Partitur gubahannya bahkan sudah disiapkan.

Neji tahu banyak yang tidak menyukainya di sekolah. Murid-murid menganggap dia sombong, sok jenius dan sebagainya. Hinata, gadis idola di sekolahnya, yang tak berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan sukanya pada Neji, malah menambah beban hidup.

Inilah jadinya. Pasti seluruh sekolah sedang mengerjainya. Mereka tak pernah serius saat memintanya memainkan _samisen_ , menyebutnya Si Jenius Tradisional, yang bisa menangani alat musik tradisional jenis apa saja.

* * *

 **Pertunjukan piano oleh Hyuuga Neji**

 **Gubahan : The Sound of Summer in A minor**

 **Penggubah : Uchiha Mikoto**

Itulah yang tertulis di kertas tertib acara yang dipegang Ino, sama seperti yang diucapkan oleh si pembawa acara. Dia mengeceknya sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa telinganya masih sehat.

"Gila!" Ino sedikit berteriak sambil melotot menatap lelaki di atas panggung, mengusik Sakura yang tengah asyik memainkan ponsel, mengusir bosan selama menunggu Konan berurusan dengan 'panggilan alam'. Dia menoleh demi menengok wajah dongok Ino. "Dia pasti gila!"

"Apaan sih, Pig?" Sakura berujar jengkel.

"The Sound of Summer. Kamu tahu itu, 'kan?" Ino berbicara tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari Si Lelaki, yang sering dia lihat berpartisipasi dalam upacara adat atau kegiatan-kegiatan keagamaan di kuil-kuil Konoha City.

"Ya. Yang lagi _booming_ di kalangan pecinta musik, 'kan?" Saat Sakura berbicara demikian, Ino mulai berpikir ada yang tidak beres dengan acara ini. Lelaki itu terlihat syok, dia bengong, kemudian tampak gugup kala berjalan ke piano gagah berwarna hitam di panggung itu.

"Benar. Yang paling penting, _ga_ sembarang pemusik bisa _mainin_."

"Terus, apa hubungannya sama _gila_?"

"Duh, Jidat, kamu itu, ya, kok cuek bangetsih." Ino memegang rahang Sakura, kemudian membuatnya mau tidak mau menatap lurus ke depan. "Cowok itu mau _mainin_."

"Eh!" Sakura memekik kaget ketika lelaki itu sedang menekan semua tuts dengan cepat, memeriksa kualitas bunyi piano. "Apa dia gila?" Giliran Sakura yang bertanya tak percaya. "Kamu salah dengar kali," tuduh Sakura.

" _Engga_ , lho, Jidat. Lihat sendiri!" Ino mengangsurkan kertas tertib acara itu pada Sakura.

Sakura melihat bagian paling akhir kertas itu. Alih-alih memastikan kebenaran judul gubahannya, Sakura justru tertarik pada nama yang tercetak di atasnya; **Hyuuga Neji.** Awalnya nama itu terkesan kolot bagi Sakura. Namun, ketika dia menyebutkannya, dia berpikir itu pas di lidah, bibir dan telinganya. Begitu pas sampai dia tidak sadar terus mengulang nama itu.

"Kamu itu kurang kerjaan banget deh."

"Neji, Neji, Neji … _kun_ , Neji- _kun_. Ah, _watashi no Neji_. Lebih bagus lagi."

"Sadar, Jidat, sadar!"

Perkataan Ino selayak angin lalu, yang melintas bagai angin di pagi hari, tipis; sulit dirasakan keberadaannya. Sakura terus menggumamkan nama itu, hingga dentingan piano yang indah merampas atensinya.

Pernakah kau mendengar, ada seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada sebuah nama?

Seumur hidupnya, Ino tak pernah tahu itu bisa terjadi, di dalam fiksi atau kisah nyata, atau memang dia yang kurang baca.

Bila pada sebuah nama gadis itu jatuh cinta, bagaimana dengan pemiliknya? Ino pun segera mengamati teman perempuannya itu sambil sesekali melihat Hyuuga Neji mempertontonkan pertunjukan yang berhasil menggelitik selera musiknya.

The Sound of Summer, gubahan milik pianis paling berbakat di Konoha, Uchiha Mikoto, yang berasal dari album ketiganya, Sound of the Season, dimainkan oleh pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu. Penutupan festival musim panas Hyuuga Gakuen yang membuat mulut semua orang terbuka.

Dari empat gubahan milik Mikoto, The Sound of Summer memang yang paling sulit. Tidak semua pianis bisa memainkannya dengan sempurna. Tetapi, gubahan itu yang paling cocok dimainkan di musim panas seperti saat ini. Musim panas mengalun dalam setiap dentingnya. _Tsuyu_ yang membuka musim panas pun terasa dalam _prelude_ -nya. Terkadang, walau bisa memainkannya, belum tentu suara musim panas itu benar-benar terasa sampai hati.

Seperti semua orang, dia pun terpesona. Lain lagi Sakura yang terpesona bukan dengan dentingan piano, tetapi sosok pemain yang duduk di depan piano itu.

Demi Tuhan, Sakura ingin berlari ke panggung, lalu melupakan semua orang yang ada di sana dan melupakan suara musim panas; menjadikan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Bolehkah dia mengaku dia jatuh cinta?

Orang bilang, tidak kenal maka tidak sayang. Tetapi, bolehkah dia menyangkalnya sekarang? Baginya tidak sayang maka tidak kenal.

"Wah, _Our Pop Princess_ sedang jatuh cinta," ujar Ino dengan nada menggoda. Namun, ketika ingat di mana dia sering melihat Neji, Ino berkata, "Kenyataannya akan membuatmu kecewa."

"Aku tidak akan kecewa kalau boleh duduk di atas piano itu," balasnya sambil memandangi pemuda itu. "Pig, aku akan mulai menulis lagu cinta," katanya mantap.

* * *

"Berkatmu kita mendapatkan publisitas."

Tak ada habisnya Neji mendengar ungkapan syukur itu dari para guru. Teman-temannya berbisik-bisik tak percaya. Neji tidak senang melakukan itu. Membuat orang lain mengenal bagian kecil dirinya, yang tak pernah ingin dia tunjukkan pada orang asing.

Neji selalu menjadi dirinya, tak ramah. Dia tak menanggapi puji-pujian yang singgah di telinganya, lebih suka menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang siswa; membereskan peralatan-peralatan yang dipakai selama acara berlangsung.

"Biarkan saja itu." Hiashi menghampirinya yang tengah menggulung kabel _microphone_ , lalu berujar demikian. "Beristirahatlah. Yang tadi itu pasti menguras emosi, pikiran dan tenagamu."

Tenaga dan pikiran tidak. Itu bukan gubahan yang sulit, orang saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Yang banyak terkikis emosinya. Dia benci banyak hal, memainkan piano di depan orang asing salah satunya.

Neji meletakkan kabel itu di sana, menunduk hormat pada Hiashi, lalu undur diri.

* * *

Hanya untuk mendapatkan satu foto Hyuuga Neji, dia rela menguntit pemuda itu, pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukann fansnya.

Usai festival musim panas, dia tidak rela bila harus pergi begitu saja. Satu foto tidak akan membuang waktu, pikirnya. Konan tidak akan keberatan, mengingat wanita itu tadi membuatnya lama menunggu.

Sepertinya pemuda itu pelit senyum dan antisosial. Teman-temannya yang lain beres-beres, dia malah berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah sambil menikmati susu putih yang dibelinya di stand bazaar minuman.

Saat Neji duduk di sebuah bangku taman, dia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang berada di belakang bangku itu. Dia panik saat Neji beranjak dari bangku kemudian berjalan ke balik semak. Lantaran tidak sempat memikirkan cara kabur, dia masuk ke dalam semak sambil berharap Neji tidak menyibak semak dan melihatnya.

Harapannya terkabul, Neji tidak mengintip ke dalam semak. Tetapi masalahnya, pemuda itu menyiramkan susu ke atas semak, tepat di atas kepalanya. Susu itu turun dari daun langsung ke kepala merah mudanya, kemudian turun ke wajahnya.

Demi apa pun, dia benci susu, rasanya amis. Tetapi, susu yang diberikan Neji tidak amis seperti susu yang dia rasakan di tempat lain. Mungkin rasa amisnya terlupakan saat dia ingat itu susu yang sama dengan yang diminum Neji. _Aku berbagi susu dengannya._ Pipinya terasa panas karena itu.

"Kalau kau tidak keluar akan kusiramkan air comberan ke kepalamu."

Dia keluar dari semak, kemudian tersenyum kikuk. Kedua pipinya merona sempurna. Malu-malu, dia melihat wajah Neji, penasaran bagaimana tampangnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka idola remaja suka menguntit."

Eh! Sakura terkejut bukan karena mendengar kata-kata Neji, tetapi melihat bekas luka di wajahnya. _Ah, begitu juga tampan._

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum kikuk, sebelum menjawab, "A-a-aku tidak suka menguntit sebenarnya. Cuma …" dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terangkat secepat kilat. "… cuma aku … suka padamu."

"Hah?"

Neji mengamati sosok berambut panjang berwarna mencolok di depannya. Rok lipit sepaha yang dia kenakan ujungnya diremas-remas, sedang di bawah di menggesek-gesekkan telapak sebelah _flat shoes_ nya ke punggung sepatu yang satunya lagi.

"Aku membencimu," Neji menambahkan, kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

 _Emerald_ Sakura nyaris keluar dari rongga matanya. _Apa tadi katanya?_ Ya, ampun, Sakura yang disukai semua orang; yang ramah, ceria, baik hati, berbakat, cantik dan banyak lagi, dibenci oleh pemuda kampung.

"Tapi, kok, sikapnya yang begitu bikin aku _melting_?"

Inikah yang dinamakan cinta? Walau ingin membenci, tetapi tak sanggup. Neji―yang tampak kalem tapi kejam―layak dibenci. _Aku tidak bisa._

"Aku akan menulis itu."

"Ah, aku punya banyak lirik di kepalaku. Aku butuh gitar."

* * *

Bersambung ...

* * *

Cuap-cuap: Ide cerita ini sudah cukup lama melintas di benak saya. Cuma karena mendengar Ending Inuyasha dari Do As Infinity, judulnya Shinjitsu no Uta. Bagian intronya itu alat musik tradisional yang usianya sangat tua (kalau mau tahu boleh dicari infonya), saya jadi penasaran lantaran bunyinya asing. Lagu itu benar-benar menggambarkan Inuyasha secara keseluruhan. Intinya perpaduan dari dua zaman, modern dan kuno. Begitu pula kisah ini.

Satu lagi, chapter ini sama sekali ga diedit. Jadi, mohon maklum kalau banyak typo.


End file.
